This invention relates to a contactless cleaning apparatus and process for cleaning the imaging surface of an electrostatographic imaging member. An electrostatographic reproducing machine incorporating the aforementioned apparatus also forms part of this invention. In accordance with this invention a combination of high velocity gas impingement and suction are utilized to clean residual material from the surface of an electrostatographic imaging member.
The use of high pressure gas jets and suction for cleaning residual material from the surface of an electrostatographic imaging member is known in the art as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,157, to Krause. This patent also shows the use of redundant cleaning systems in addition to the air jet and suction cleaning system and further indicates that the redundant cleaning systems may be selectively actuable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,813 to Clarke, an air blast and suction cleaning system is described wherein provision is made for simultaneously illuminating the surface of the electrostatic imaging member.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,008 to Severynse, and 3,743,540 to Hudson, methods and apparatuses are described for cleaning residual toner from an electrostatographic imaging surface by providing a flow of ionized gas directed to the surface.
It is also known as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,775 to Young et al., to employ an air jet and suction device for removing background toner from a developed image. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,618, the use of a vacuum nozzle to remove toner particles from a toner applicator is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,904, the use of an air jet in a development apparatus is shown. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,427; 3,615,398; 3,672,763; 3,794,839, and 3,821,027, also show the use of air streams as applied in electrostatographic apparatuses.
In addition to the foregoing patents the following patents, though not directly related to electrostatography, are of some interest with respect to air jet and suction cleaning. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,863; 3,395,042; 3,531,201; 3,644,953; and 3,680,528.
The use of an air bearing or air cushion to space a stripper finger from the surface of an electrostatographic imaging member is known as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,640, issued to Norton et al..